We have obtained preliminary evidence that the human ovary contains a calcium- and lipid-dependent protein kinase (C-kinase). This enzyme is a unique protein kinase which has only recently been characterized in other tissues. No prior studies of ovarian C-kinase in humans or other species have been reported. Because of its dependence on calcium and lipid for activity, C-kinase may provide an important link between hormones which modify intracellular calcium and/or phospholipid metabolism, and resultant modification of protein function via phosphorylation. We propose, therefore, to identify ovarian tissues rich in C-kinase, and to purify and characterize human ovarian C-kinase by known biochemical procedures. The purified enzyme will be used to prepare monoclonal antibodies for the purpose of development of specific detection methods for C-kinase. This information and methodology will then be used to study the regulation of C-kinase by factors which influence ovarian function. These factors include peptide hormones which stimulate the ovary (LH, FSH, hCG, and PRL), as well as other substances involved in ovarian physiology and pharmacology (steroids, prostaglandins, GnRH). The proposed investigations will, therefore, provide insight into the actions and interactions of many substances affecting the ovary. Since this research will be carried out with human tissue, the results should also improve our understanding of the effects on the human ovary of drugs which modify calcium and/or lipid metabolism. The knowledge of ovarian physiology, biochemistry, and pharmacology thus gained should advance the intelligent medical management of problems in human reproduction.